


Beads

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, papy loves a tiny person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Papyrus comes home from work and finds a surprise





	Beads

It had been a long day out in the world, dealing with the little flames running around Hotland, being bombarded by calls from an excited Sans, that sort of thing. But, Papyrus was finally home. He put out his lavender cigarette, switching it for a lollipop since his brother and his sweetheart didn’t appreciate the smoke in the house.

Opening the door, he slid inside and shook off his shoes from the snow. “i’m home, sugar.” Looking around, he didn’t hear them pattering over to meet him. Then his gaze shifted to the sofa and he smiled softly. One of his old hoodies was laid out on the cushion, and wrapped up on the chest was his mini soulmate. They were so small, but he’d never felt more at ease than when they’d arrived in the underground.

He goes over and kneels, getting a better look. They’d curled up in the sleeve, using it as a blanket. But there was a string of beads in their hand. It was huge compared to them, but….it would fit perfectly around his neck. Black and yellow and translucent gold beads strung together on simple string. Oh. Papyrus chuckled softly; it was a honey bee necklace.

“thoughtful little squirt, aren’t you?” he murmured, rubbing their back softly with his hand.

They didn’t wake, his touch too gentle and familiar, but they sighed softly in response.

He gently took the beads and slipped them over his skull, liking how they clicked as they settled against his clavicles. He guessed he’d get started on dinner, so it’d actually be edible, or else Sans would insist on cooking. He didn’t want his insides re-coated in glitter tonight. Instead, they’d have whatever minimal meal he could throw together before Sans got home. And when his lover woke up, he’d have to thank them for the gift. It was a nice reminder of how much they cared.


End file.
